Your kind of love hurts
by Derpdederpmcderpenpants
Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up. Kurt meets a new guy, who is a jock on the football team whome is also gay. He's nice and good looking. After getting together with this guy, He begins to realize that this guy isn't as nice as he seems... Rated T for, M for later. Warnings inside
1. Someone new

**Title: Your kind of love hurts**

**Author: Thegirlwholovespeanutbutter**

**Summary: Kurt and Blaine break up. Kurt meets a new guy, who is a jock on the football team whome is also gay. He's nice and good looking. After getting together with this guy, He begins to realize that this guy isn't as nice as he seems... **

**Warnings: Abuse! Physical and Emotional. Cursing. Violence. Homophobia. '**

**A/N: New story. I really hope you guys like it. Please review. Chapter 1**

During School I noticed Blaine has acted different towards me and When he asked me to meet him in the choir room after school, I knew something was up. It made me feel nervous. So after school, I did what he said and met him there. Blaine was in the middle of the choir room floor just waiting for me.

"Hi Blaine." I greeted.

"Kurt... We need to talk." Blaine started to walk towards me.

"About what?" I asked.

"I think we need to break up." Blaine said.

"Blaine, Why are you doing this?" I asked, trying to hold back tears.

Blaine began to explaine, "Kurt, You're going to be going to new york soon. And I won't be able to see you. And There will be times where we meet different people, and like them. I just think we need to break off our relationship and see different people."

"Please, Tell me this is a joke. This can't be happenning. Was it something I did Blaine? New york won't be happening till the end of this year. Blaine please don't do this." I cried. I closed my eyes and let tears fall.

"Kurt this is not a joke. This is happening and I'm breaking up with you. I'm so sorry Kurt but This is how I feel and This is how it should be. I'm really sorry Kurt." Blaine apologized. He then left me alone, in the empty choir room. I opened his eyes and wiped away my wet salty tears. _That was it_. I thought. _The end of them._

xxx *General POV*

Kurt exited the choir, Alone without anyone by his side. Kurt suddenly bumped into someone.

"S-sorry." He stuttered out. The guy was wearing a leatherman jack. _Oh fuck, He's gonna beat the shit out me. _

"It's alright." He smiled. The guy was tall, He had black wavy hair and blue eyes.

"What? You're not gonna push me into a locker?" I asked in shock.

"No, Why would I do that?" He asked with a confuse look.

"It's what football jocks do." Kurt explained.

"Well I'm in football and I'm a jock, But I don't do that. It's mean." He claimes.

"Yeah... Yeah it is. So um, are you new here or something? Cause all football guys do that." Kurt told him.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler Rodriguez." Tyler held his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you." Kurt shakes his hand.

"So do you know where the locker rooms are?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said and gave him a set of directions.

"Thanks, Kurt. We should hang out sometime." Tyler smiled. Kurt smiled back.

"Yeah that would be great." He replied.

"Can I see you phone?" Tyler asked., Kurt said yes and handed him his phone. Tyler gave it back in like two seconds.

"There's my number. Text me." Tyler told him.

"Absolutely. See you soon Tyler." Kurt smiled. Tyler nodded and started heading down the hallway. Kurt started walking down the hallway. And thought, _Wow, He is gorgeous. _

**Alright well that's just the begining cause there's more to it. I hope you liked it. I will update as soon as I can. :) Byee! **

**~Scout. **


	2. Just friends

***Kurt's POV***

_Dear journal,_

_Yesterday, Blaine and I broke up. But then I met this gorgeous guy, He calls himself Tyler Rodriquez. He's so cute. I can't stop thinking about him. Black wavy hair, darker than the night sky. His beautiful blue eyes, bluer than the sea. I don't think he'll ever want to be with a guy like me. I'm gay and he's not. I'm into fashion, He likes football. We both like different things. We could never be together. :/ I hope to see him again today. I think he's actually the first football player to ever be nice to me! Well, I have to go now. I have to get to school._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel xoxoxo_

I shut my journal and put it under my pillow, I had to get a new one after the old one was filled with Blaine's scent. I can't believe I wasted my time with him.

I looked at my clock and decided that I should leave for school soon. As I walk out to my car, I decided to text Tyler.

**Me:** _Good morning, Sunshine. :)_

**Tyler:** _Good morning, Kurt. XD_

**Me:** _How are you?_

**Tyler:**_I'm well rested, ready to start this new day. You?_

**Me:**_ Driving to school right now._

**Tyler:** _You should put your phone away then, So I don't cause an accident._

**Me:** _K, I'll text you in a few minutes then. :P_

**Tyler:** _I'm only trying to keep things on the safe side._

I smiled, and turned my car into the school parking lot and parked my navigator next to Mercedes car. Getting out of my car, I greeted Mercedes.

"Good morning, Cedes." I said.

"Good morning. Why are you so smiley this morning?" She asked confused. She must've heard about me and Blaine breaking up and thinking I would be devastated.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You and Blaine broke up. I would be upset if Sam broke up with me." Mercedes explained. We started walking towards the school.

"Look Cedes, Not all break ups are about depression and devastation. I have moved on."Moved on to someone else, anyways.I thought.

"Well dang, white boy. You move on fast." she said shocked. I hummed in agreement. I began to text Tyler back.

**Me: **_I'm at school now._

**Tyler: **_Okay, I'm at the courtyard if you wanna hang out with me._

**Me:** _Uh Okay :) None of your football friends will be there will they?_

**Tyler:** _Well if they mess with you, I'll tell them to back off. And that if they hurt you, They are in a world of pain._

**Me:** _Aww X) That's really nice of you. That you would stick up for me._

**Tyler:** _Well you are my friend right?_

I didn't know how to respond to this. No football player has ever wanted to be my friend before.

**Me:** _Of course. :)_

**Tyler:** _:) Cool, See you in a few._

**Me:** _Okay._

"Boy, what are you smiling about?" Mercedes asked.

"Am I not allowed smile? Jeeze!" I laughed.

"Okay something is up, Spill." Mercedes folds her arms and waits for me to reply.

"There is nothing to spill. If there was, I would've told you last night." I replied.

"Fine, you won't tell me. Be that way." Mercedes says and struts away.

"Well fine. It's none of your business anyway!" I yelled at her.

"Whatever!"

I can't believe her sometimes. It's like she expects me to tell her EVERYTHING! Best friends don't have to tell each other everything.

"Hey Kurt, Are you okay?" Tyler asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just best friend problems." I answered.

"Well, I hope everything is okay." Tyler smiles. Azimio, Karofsky and Mason walk over.

"What are you doing here with the fag, Ty?" Azimio asked.

"Fag is a cigarette, Kurt here, is not Cigarette. If you mean Homosexual. I'm here with a homosexual cause I have the right to be." I smiled at Tyler as he was standing up for me.

"Wow, Sticking up for the queer, You must be one too then." Mason said as he was about to push Tyler.

"Hey, Don't touch him. Pound me, He doesn't deserve." I tell Mason. Mason then steps in front me.

"No, I don't hit girls." Suddenly, Mason was punched in the face and fell to the floor. Azimio and Karofsky then pushed Tyler back. Suddenly I felt a large hand on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Puck.

"Kurt, These aren't the right guys you should be around. C'mon." Puck tugged me back.

"No. I was only hanging out with Tyler, Until Mason, Karofsky and Azimio interrupted. This isn't Tyler's fault. He isn't the fighting type." I explained quickly.

"Look at what he's doing right there." Puck pointed.

"He was only sticking up for me and Mason made him mad. We have help him." I tell Puck. Puck gets Finn and the both pull of Karofsky and Azimio off the guy. Tyler got up.

"Thanks guys." Tyler said. I got a closer look at him.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding. We need to get you to the nurse." I said hurrying.

"Alright let's go." Tyler said and we left the five guys.

After the nurse let Tyler out, Tyler walked me to my next class.

"So Kurt, Do you wanna go for coffee after school?" Tyler asked. I didn't know weather to say yes or no. Was this a date or as friends? I was confused.

"Not a date right?" I asked.

"Not a date, as friends." Tyler said.

"Yeah I'll go." I smiled. Tyler smiled back.

"So I'll meet you at the front after school." I nod in reply, still smiling.

"Okay. Bye Kurt." He then leaves for his class.

"Bye Tyler." I call back. I smile to myself. Why is he so cute?! I then headed to my class.

**Alright I hope you liked Chapter 2. As soon as I get this story really going, I will make chapters longer. Please leave a review. I will update soon**

**Signing off,**

**Scout**


	3. Coffee Date

**Chapter 3 of Your kind of love hurts. I hope you enjoy.**

**Tyler: Bold.**

_Kurt: Italics_

_**Both: Bold Italics**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. I do not own Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

After school Tyler took me to the Lima Bean. He knew my coffee order. I asked him how he knew and he said that I looked like the type of guy who drank it. We sat at a table in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Thank you for the coffee, But I'm paying next time." I told him. His lips curved into a smirk.

"No problem." He said. I let out a quick sigh. "So, I was thinking..." He started out slowly.

"Thinking about what?" I asked taking a sip of coffee.

"About joining glee." He answered. I nearly choked on my coffee.

"What?! That's great!" I smiled.

"Do you think you could get me an audition?" He asked

"That depends..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Depends on what?" He asked quickly.

"Can you sing?" I asked. I desperately wanted to hear him sing.

"Of course." He said.

"Prove it." I challenged.

"Okay fine. I will."

Tyler then got up and gave his Ipod to the lady at the cash register and then whispered something to her. She went in the back and music started to play. When he started to sing, I instantly recognized the song.

**Hey baby won't you look my way**

**I can be your new addiction**

I sang the next part.

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

We sang the next part together.

_**I found out that everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

He walks towards me, like I was the magnet and he was the medal.

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_Take me to your love shack_

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_**When everybody talks backHey honey you could be my drug**_

_**You could be my new prescription**_

_**Too much could be an overdose**_

_**All this trash talk make me itching Oh my my shit**_

_**Everybody talks, everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks too much**_

The chorus came back running and we started to dance around the cafe.

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

_**When everybody talks back**_

We could feel everybody's eyes burning into the back of our heads. But we could see smiles too.

_**Never thought I'd live to see the day**_

_**When everybody's words got in the way **_

_**Oh!Yeah**_

**Ooh woah...**

_Ooh Woah-Oh_

Tyler sang the next part slowly to me.

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're giving me is friction**

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

The music began playing fast again as we danced and sang together.

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

_I could hear the chitchat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta backtrack_

When everybody talks back

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks**_... **back**

**It started with a whisper**_(everybody talks, everybody talks)_

**And that was when I kissed her**_(everybody talks, everybody talks)_

_**Everybody talks**_

_**Everybody talks... back**_

_**Uh!**_

Everybody clapped and cheered. I saw that Tyler was still holding my hand, I smiled. Maybe he was gay.

"Yeah, I can definitely get you an audition." I grinned. This duet was amazing.

After the coffee shop duet, Tyler took me home. This day was the best day ever and I really enjoyed my time with Tyler. Tyler asked me if I wanted a ride to school tomorrow and I took him up on that offer.

"But won't the guys get mad that you're hanging out with the gay kid?" I asked him, biting my lip in concern.

"I don't care what the other guys think. You're the first person that made me feel welcome in McKinley, and you know what those Jocks are that bullied you? They're dicks and you shouldn't let them put you down." Tyler explained. Wow, That was really nice of him to say.

"Thank you, for saying that Ty." I smiled.

"You're welcome. So I'll pick you up at 7? We can get breakfast before school starts." Tyler offers.

"Sure, sounds great." I tell him.

We both say bye and I get out of the car. I run into the house and run upstairs. I grabbed out my phone and called Mercedes and told her everything.

"Kurt, if he asks you for coffee you know this was a date. Especially if you guys sang and danced together. Plus he asked to join glee club. C'mon you should know that he's only trying to get closer to you. He likes you!" Mercedes explains excitedly.

"Mercedes that's..." I thought for a minute. "Oh my goodness. He does like me. That means he's gay too! Or he could be Bi... I don't know. It's just OH MY GOD!" I got too excited for a minute.

"Calm down, Kurt. We don't know for sure yet." 'Cedes reminds me.

"But you just said-" I started to argue. But she interrupted me.

"I know what I just said... But we still don't know yet. He gave out clues, and we're only making inferences." Cedes explains. I was shocked.

"When did you become so smart?" I asked.

"Since the day I was born."

"You are so right. I got to go, I have to write this in my journal." I tell her.

"Alright. I have dinner anyways. Love you, boo. Talk to you later!" Cedes said.

"Okay bye!"

When we both hung up, I set my phone on my desk and jumped onto my bed. I let out a squeal into my pillow. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to see him again!

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. There will be Jealous Blaine and Kurt/Tyler relationship in later chapters! Just gotta let Kurt and Tyler get to know each other first. Anyways review and tell me what you thought. Any song request for Tyler's audition let me know. I was thinking 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars, But I want your guy's opions too. :) Anyways, Byee!**

**~ Scout**.


	4. Oh Snap!

**Chapter 4, Oh Snap! So looks like Tyler will be singing Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. :) I hope you all like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Bruno Mars song... **

**A/N: Kurt's POV**

**xxx**

So today was the day, Tyler decided to audition for glee. He wouldn't tell me what song he was going to sing but I can tell you this. I'm truly excited for him auditioning. I hope glee doesn't come in between our friendship, like how it did with me and... I don't even wanna say his name. When ever I'm with Tyler, I feel like someone's eyes are burning into the back of my head. And I feel like they're Blaine's eyes. Call me crazy, but it's what I think. Through out the entire day I couldn't stop thinking about me and Tyler's duet we had yesterday. It was so amazing and incredible. And in about 5 minutes I was going to hear him sing again! Mr. Schue came bouncing in the room, almost.

"So today, we have an audition." Mr. Schue explained. I can't get the grin off my face.

"Who is it?" Finn asks.

"His name is Tyler Stein." Mr. Schue answers. Tyler then walks in with his charming smile. I'm absolutely love strucked.

"Take it away, Tyler." Mr. Schue moved out-of-the-way.

"I will be singing, Locked out of Heaven by Bruno Mars. I hope you guys like it." Tyler says.

_I know I will. _

I then see everybody staring at me. Except for Blaine, he's glaring. Fuck I can not believe I said that out loud. I did an awkward cough.

"Continue?" I say. Tyler smirks at me. Finn started clicking his drum sticks together.

_One, two, one, two, three_

A guitar begins the music with a side of drums.

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

He pointed to me and sang this to me.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

He bent down on his knees in front of me and sang.

_You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay_

Blaine was no longer glaring at me, he was scowling at Tyler. He looked like he was about to blow up any second.

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

For the rest of the time he dance around the room, singing.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
_  
Tyler jumped on top of the piano and sang. He was so cute, and he was singing this to me.

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

When Tyler finished, everybody gave him a standing ovation. Suddenly out of no where Blaine fires up the room.

"You can't just waltz here and think you can get whatever you want! And you especially can't get someone to go all googly-eyed over you after they just got out of a relationship!" Blaine yelled at Tyler. I was shocked at what I was seeing. Then I snapped.

"How dare you! That was rude, Blaine and so uncalled for. You and I both know it. And we broke up too weeks ago! TWO WEEKS AGO. Blaine Anderson Move on, you said it was time for us to go our separate ways and that's what I'm doing!" I yelled Blaine for yelling at Tyler. Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just, s-stay out your life." And with that Blaine was gone. It was like, he disappeared into thin air, but that wasn't the case.

The only time I've ever seen Blaine like that was when Sam came back. There was a moment of silent. I looked at Tyler and then I looked over to my friends. I was speechless. Mr. Schue broke the silent.

"Well, Welcome to glee. Tyler." Mr. Schue couldn't really smile after what had happened. Everybody slowly clapped as they were sitting. I went back to my seat with Tyler and he sat next me.

"I guess, we all should move on. So..." I tuned Mr. Schue out. Why would Blaine do that? I mean, It was two weeks ago and now he was jealous. I was doing what Blaine had said and now I can't even focus. I feel nudge me. My head quickly snaps up to the right. It was Tyler.

"You okay?" Tyler asked, worriedly. I nodded.

"Just heavy thinking." I whispered to him. Everybody was staring at me, so I kind of realized that I didn't have to whisper.

"Tyler, Why don't you just take Kurt home..." Mr. Schue suggested. I seen Tyler nod. Tyler pulled me up from my seat, and I started walking with Tyler to his car. How did this afternoon go from great to bad?

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next you will be seeing some more of Kyler (KurtXTyler) but maybe there's something more? Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! :) I love reviews! Don't worry, I will update soon! **


	5. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

~ Scout.  



End file.
